


Family Engagements

by blankpaige



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Canon Timeline, Developing Love, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Magic, Romance, Swords, expansion of lore, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaige/pseuds/blankpaige
Summary: Guinevere has no desire to marry or even be connected to a Paxley. That is of course, until Gusion decides that's not the way to go.
Relationships: Guinevere & Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Guinevere/Gusion (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Escape**

“You're marrying a Paxley! Congratulations Miss Violet!“

.

.

.

.

That's what they told me..

.

.

.

.

It’s not what I want.

.

.

.

.

I never wanted this.

.

.

.

Day after day ever since my father agreed to a stranger's ridiculous proposal on my behalf, I've been getting Congratulatory messages. It's always the same.

  
  


A Paxley! Can you imagine that Miss Guinevere? That powerful noble house wants you to join their family. What a great honor for the Baroque!

Great honor. There is nothing great about having your freedom ripped away from you from right under your feet. There is no honor as there is no freedom for me.

  
  


If my father truly loved me, he would not let the pressure of politics force him to sell me to that strange family. I've never heard of them before but everyone around the castle seems to only have words of praise for them as if they’re god-sent people. This whole ordeal is strange in itself.

  
  


The Paxleys, as I am told, is a family of wizards. Curious how they would think that marriage to a Baroque would benefit them especially when they absolutely loathe my family's arts, the sword.

I've tried convincing my father numerous times to stop this arrangement but he's already pretty adamant about it.

I have got to get myself free from these shackles they've attached to me if only my brother were here.

That's right! My brother! He can help me. The last time he was in this land was when he drunkenly chased out those nasty...erm...vermin. Everyone was worried about him when he suddenly disappeared, and I feared for the worst especially when his arrogance gets the best of him. Imagine my relief when I heard from him again. 

He seemed to be doing fine after sending us letters. He never told us where he was or why refused to come home. If only you were home brother then maybe father wouldn’t put me through this.

“Have fortitude, Guinevere” I told myself as I began collecting the necessities I will be bringing with me on my journey to find my brother.

I’ve thought about using a tracking spell before however, it failed multiple times already as I have nothing of his that’s with him since his disappearance but I should just the ingredients with me just in case.

I started taking out the satchel I’ve hidden in my closet in case my father walks in and finds it.I have enough money in the satchel to last me a couple of months. Who knows how long it would take for me to find my brother. I can’t marry a Paxley. I just can’t! I can’t let my father know what I’m planning.

It was past midnight that I quietly made my way across the castle. I’ve played hide and seek with my brother frequently when I was a child, even until now when I’d look for him when I want to test out my new discoveries. I know my way inside and out of this castle and the guards’ routines.

The patrolling guards must be on their way to the garden now. This is my chance. I made my way to the east wing before stopping in my tracks. I hear footsteps. I used my anti gravity magic and jumped upwards on top of one of the chandeliers. I curse my dress. I should have worn something less conspicuous. Too late now

I hear the footsteps coming closer and audible conversations between the guards can be heard now. The two guards stopped in the middle of the hallway, just right under the chandelier that I’m on.

Please don’t look up, please don’t look up, please don’t look up. I repeat in my head

A wave of dread crash over me as I run the different scenarios in my head of the possibility of the night guards finding me.

“Miss Violet would make a great addition to the Paxley house. I heard they’re really strong wizards.”

“I heard they have this right of passage ceremony for the young masters. Who knows what they do but all their heirs seem to pass the test effortlessly.”

“Miss Violet is marrying the eldest Paxley, right? Word around the land is that he is fairly strong.”

“Fairly? Try very. He’ll be leading the family once his father passes down the seat. Shame what happened to the fourth son”

“That’s right. There were rumors that the fourth son had the most potential but chose to leave the family.”

“He must be insane.”

“I agree.”

“Let’s get going. We’ve stopped for too long”

Relief washed over me as the guards finally left the hall. I take in a deep breath before releasing it. I can still hear my heart’s heavy beats.

I look over to where the guards were. “How leisurely they talk about my future…”

I tightened my grip on the satchel I carried and ran as fast and as quietly as I could until I reached the balcony overseeing the forest. I quickly jumped into the middle of the forest hoping that nobody saw me.

I’m immediately met with the smell of grass, musk and putrid animal droppings. I pinched my nose hoping to at least save myself from the foul odor of the animal secretions.

“I’ve chosen this path. This is the only way I can gain my freedom. Have fortitude, Guinevere” I tell myself and made my way deeper into the forest.

It’s been 6 hours since I left home, the maids have probably alerted my father about my absence by now. I’m sorry father, but I can’t let you do this to me.

I found a large boulder I could rest on, not what I’m used to but it will have to do. My legs are a bit sore from walking nonstop and I can’t just stop by the town, I can be easily recognized and that’ll ruin my chance of getting my freedom. I must stop at the town outside of my family’s jurisdiction.

I doubt my brother is still in this area since I’ve gotten no sighting reports in the last few months. 

He must be in the nearby kingdoms but which one.

After resting for half an hour, I made my way further east. The map I have tells me there is a nearby village there, I can finally take a good night’s rest maybe stop by an inn.

I hear rustling in the nearby bushes. An animal maybe? No? I need to prepare if it’s a bandit. I can’t lose my budget. I feel the hairs on my neck stand, a sense of danger and bloodlust overwhelms me. 

I pull the hood of the cloak lower to hide my face and pretend I didn’t hear anything. As I walked towards a tree, I hear the sound of something sharp hit the tree bark in front of me. I look up and see a dagger wedged deeply into the tree beside me.


	2. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere is in danger. Will she be able to fight off the enemy while keeping her identity a secret?

**The Boy**

“Who are you?” he spoke to me in a rather intimidating tone almost threatening. The nerve of this stranger threatening me. I clenched my fist tight, it’s too soon for me to get caught, I need to pretend that I’m just an ordinary traveler otherwise they’ll find me and everything I’ve done until now will be a waste.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m a traveler…” I replied with my back to him. I can sense powerful magic, he is definitely threatening me and I can’t face him at the risk of getting recognized. I pulled my hood lower. 

I can hear his footsteps getting louder. He’s coming closer, his aura much larger.

“I didn’t hear you earlier, my apologies. Am I trespassing?” I asked, I can feel my body stiffen, my ears ring, and my heart beating so loud as if it’s about to burst from my chest. I try my best to keep a steady breathing rhythm. I should not let him know that he’s a threat to me, and that I know that he is.

I hear a soft cling, the sound of a metal blade being taken out of a pouch. He has more weapons! If I can’t convince him to let me go, I’ll have to fight him head on injuries be damned, looks like this town is no good for me.

The footsteps stopped, I can tell that he’s now right behind me. I struggle to find the words, instinctively gathered my magic in one hand ready to blast as soon as he tries something. I suddenly hear a strange buzzing, lightly peeking from under my hood, I can see the dagger move...and fly towards me!

I immediately jumped. Fusing my legs with my anti-gravity magic, I managed to leap to the highest branch. I messed up. 

Looking down, I can get a view of the stranger that was behind me a few seconds ago.

I heard him let out a low whistle. My eyes scanned this stranger’s physique. Tall, brunette who is somehow wearing a scarf under this summer heat. I’m not one to be criticizing him for his choice of clothing when I’m wearing a cloak.

I prepared myself for another dash in an attempt to escape him but I find myself with my back against the tree trunk and the stranger pinning my arms above my head in hand, while the other hand is carrying a dagger dangerously close to my neck.

“Finally showed your true colors, huh princess?”

I knit my brows tightly biting back the urge to murder this man.

“Let me go. This is harassment.” I glared daggers into this stranger’s...cool...gunmetal blue eyes...now that I’ve gotten at an uncomfortable proximity with the stranger, he’s actually quite mesmerizing. 

“This is restraint, princess.” he smirks at me before his voice gone cold “What’s a powerful mage planning on doing to a small village?” His eyes once playful turned cold and analyzing..

“I told you, I’m a traveler. Let me go.”

“You are in no condition to negotiate with me.” he inches the blade closer. I can feel the cool blade gently grazing the skin on my throat as I felt warm liquid drip.

“Release me and I’ll leave! I just want to find a place to rest.” I slowly felt my resolve waver. 

“Please…” I broke off our eye contact which I didn’t know I kept. “...let me go…”

He just stared at me for a second contemplating on what he should do next before loosening his grip, but still keeping me under control. Of course he wouldn’t set me free, he’s no fool. I noticed his dagger had a dim glow to it. 

“Magic?” I stared at him again, eyes wide open. “You’re a mage...with daggers?”

“Short swords.” he snapped at me.

“All the same.” I snapped back. I’m in no position to offend him, his grip and straining my wrists.

“What are you really after?” he brings the dagger close to me once again.

“Rest. Have I not told you a hundred times?”

“I’d rather not take the risk.”

By now, anger has taken over my emotions. I mustered strength in my legs, ready to kick him down. He must have sensed my intentions and pressed one legs in between my own, rendering me completely immobile.

“This is harassment! I demand you set me free!”

“You’re no terrorist.” he smirks then releases me, returning the dagger to his pouch. “You’re too proper, fancy, and distracting.”

I couldn’t form words, I just stood there gaping at him. Was he just testing me and what was that supposed to mean? I brought my hand to my throat feeling the wound he inflicted.

I walked closer to him earning his attention. I kept strong eye contact with him as I tried hard to hide my fury. How dare he bleed me?

“Sorry about that, Princess.” 

If only I could kill this man for taking me for a fool.

“Your name?” I asked him.

He gave me a questioning look and I gave him one of my sweetest smiles.

He scoffed, his obvious love for showing off will be his downfall. "I must know the name of the man who would keep me...restrained...you are strong" I fought the urge to knit my teeth together.

He lifts one brow before answering “I-...” Perfect, he’s too comfortable. Take that you arrogant prick “I’m Gu--oof!”

I didn’t let him finish before I kicked him in the shin and jumped away.

“ I AM STILL A WOMAN. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!”

I dashed away leaving one of my clones behind. I can hear his pained groaning, good, absolutely worth it.

I walked around the small bustling village looking a place I could rent out for the time being. The stranger still gets on my nerves but I was taught as a Baroque, I must handle disputes with genteel. I stopped myself before my mind would wander off. 

Fortunately, I found a cozy, reasonably priced space, fully furnished at that, would let me stay for an indefinite period and located near the edge of the village. This is fine, they won’t look for me here, I hope. Would they expect a noble to live here? 

I left my things in my rented space and only took a small pouch of gold coins with me. I need toiletries and wash off that stranger’s touch from my skin. I shudder at the thought, he might have been handsome but who knows what that man really is. 

I took my time wandering around the village taking in the sites of stores, alleys, bars and restaurants. I took note of every corner making sure I have places I can run and hide when the time comes that they do find me. 

I tried keeping a low profile but this is a small village, and anyone new to the village will be known to everyone by the end of the week. I stopped at a store and bought some shampoo, soap, some eggs and bread. Not my usual meal but this will keep my stomach full until I move to the next village to search for my brother.

I stopped by a flower shop bought a bouquet of violets, my favorite. I decided to stop for a few minutes and talked to the elderly florist.

“You’re a beautiful young lady.” I blushed and gave her my thanks. “You would suit that handsome young man that protects the village.” 

I smiled politely and replied, “I’m afraid I won’t be here long enough to meet that handsome young man.” I chuckled. “What’s he like?” I decided to humor her. 

“He’s a quiet young man, handsome like I said, looks like he could be raised by a well-off family, a bit arrogant but he means well. He sometimes stops by here to look at some flowers.”

“He might have a girlfriend.” I smiled.

“I don’t think so. He seems lonely.”

I embraced the bouquet in my arms and gave the lovely florist a curt smile. 

“Well I hope he find companion soon. I’ll be off now, thank you for the small talk.” I slowly made my way back to my space but not before hearing them call out to me.

“Come back soon dear.”

I set the flowers on the desk next to the bed. I took a shower making sure to scrub the parts of me that stranger touched.

I spent a week walking around the village, asking around if they’ve come across someone similar to my brother’s description and I never came across the stranger again until today.

“You’re looking around the wrong place, princess.” A familiar voice whispered in ear which made me jump. I quickly turned and came face to face with the handsome stranger. “Hi” he smirked at me.

I took a step back and glared at him.

“YOU.”

“Yes, me. Remember me, Princess? That hurt you know.” He gives me a pretend hurt look. 

“That’s your fault for touching me.” I grimaced. “How did you find me?”

“You stick out like a sore thumb. The lovely lady at the flower shop kept saying how lovely you are and that we should be together. Of course, I had to humor her.”

“I’m laughing my socks off.” I deadpanned.

“Who are you searching for? Your boyfriend left you?” He looked at me mockingly, arms crossed.

“I’m not obligated to talk to you.” I turned my heel and walked away from him. 

“But you do owe me an apology for hitting me. I didn’t hurt you.” His eyes lowered to the light scar on my throat. “Not too much, atleast.”

I ignored him and went on my way. He chased after me and I sighed.

I turned to him and gave him a sarcastic curtsy “My sincerest apologies, sir. If you had not touched me, I would not have hit you..”

“Apology accepted, milady” He replied with the same enthusiasm that I lacked.

“What do you want?”

“Who are you?” he asked me seriously this time, the mirth from his eyes gone. 

“None of your concern, good sir.”

“Gusion.”

“What?”

“Call me Gusion. It’s only polite to give me your name as I have given you mine.”

I sighed. “Guinevere. Guinevere Baroque and if you find people looking for me, tell them I was never here.”

His eyes lit up with curiosity.

“A Baroque… the family of swordsmen Baroque? Why are you here?”

I shushed him with my index finger. “I gave you my full name, now tell me yours, Gusion.”

He looked conflicted whether or not he should tell me. He took a deep breath and gave me his hand.

“My name is Gusion Paxley of the house Paxley. Fourth son of the Patriarch.”

I winced and backed away from him, magic forming in my hands.

“Are you here to take me to your family?” I snapped.

“What are you talking about? Did you piss off those assholes or something?”

“What?” I stopped and let my magic flow away from my hands. “ You’re a Paxley and yet you know nothing about what happened?”

“Well… I was… until I left the family.” He spoke while casually spinning his dagger in hand. 

My eyes widened in realization. “A Paxley...with a sword…” I let our a quiet chuckle of disbelief.

“A Baroque with magic. Now, what do they want with you?” He asked getting more and more agitated. 

I took his hand in mine and pulled him to a dark alleyway.

"You do know that we look really suspicious." Curses. "Let's talk over there. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story and I'm a bit hungry too" He pointed over to a restaurant. 

I nodded and unknowingly dragged him with me. We arrived in front of the restaurant and asked for a table for two still holding on to his hand. He didn’t bother pulling his hand away the whole way.

“Well, no need to hold on too tightly, princess. I’m not going anywhere.”

Arrogant indeed.


	3. An Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere encounters Gusion once again.

**An Ally**

I requested a table away from the windows, which fortunately was available. We both sat down as the waiter presented us with the menu.

I ordered a simple meal while he got the roast beef. He’s got taste, I’ll give him that. After the waiter took our orders and left, he straightened up and looked at me dead in the eyes.

“Let me rephrase my question. What did you do to the House Paxley?”

I shrugged averting my eyes elsewhere. His stare is intense as I feel them practically burn a hole into my skin. “Nothing but refusing the marriage they proposed to me.”

Gusion choked on nothing and stared at me incredulously. “You’re serious?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, yes. I’m serious. My father was trying to convince me to accept the engagement.” I scoffed. “It’s never gonna happen.”

He raised one eyebrow at me while giving me a teasing half-smirk. “Never?”

“You get my point. I’m not about to give up my freedom just because my family wants me to and I don’t care if it’s against that family of yours.”

Before he could give me a reply, he quickly ducked down and pulled me under the table with him. He placed one finger on his lips signalling me to keep quiet. “Stay here.”

He crawled out of the table and I could hear him shuffle back to his seat. This asshole. I was about to crawl out when I heard multiple footsteps coming our way. I pulled my skirt that was slightly exposed from under the table cloth and did my best to stay as quiet as I possibly can.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the failure of a Paxley.” I heard one of the strangers’ addressing Gusion mockingly.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of the Paxley dogs. Why are you here? Have nothing to do but disturb my lunch?” Gusion snapped back. I may not be able to see them but I can practically hear the malice in Gusion’s voice towards the newcomers.

“Nothing to do with you, but if you must insist. We are looking for a girl, quite a beauty from what I heard. Red hair, green eyes, giant skirt. Let us know if you found her that’s the least you could do to be useful to the Paxleys again.”

_ Curses. They’re looking for me! I guess the Paxley heard that I left my family’s estate  _ I could hear Gusion chuckle lowly.

“As if I would help that old school family. This is why I left.”

“You left because the elders found your magic tainted. Merging magic with swords? Pfft! Swords of all things! The nerve.”

The minutes felt like hours under the table. When are these people leaving? I poked Gusion’s calf letting him know to hurry it up as I started feeling hot and agitated under the table. I know he figured out my signal and I can hear him slowly pull out one of his daggers.

“This sword can slash your throat before you can start thinking about casting a spell. Leave this village, the one you’re looking for isn’t here. Even if you don’t know what she looks like.” I can practically hear the amusement in his voice, mocking them. 

They cursed and I can hear their footsteps fading. As soon I took a peep from under the cloth which was followed by Gusion’s soft kick.  _ No, not yet.  _ It felt like forever before I felt his hand from under the table telling me it’s okay to come out.

“I hope you enjoy the view down there.” He smirked.

“There was nothing worth seeing.” I bit back but gave him a thankful smile. “Thank you.” We sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the waiter returned with our orders.

We silently dug into our meal stealing glances at the door every few minutes just in case the unwanted visitors decided to return. We finished, contented with full stomachs. 

“Why don’t you want to marry a Paxley? Look at me. I’m smart, handsome and very talented.” He gave me a smile that makes me want to release the Violet Requiem on him. 

“Quite full of yourself, Gusion.”

“Full of food, yes. Of myself? I’m afraid there’s not enough room for this full package.”

_ This man.  _ I stared at him mouth agape. 

“I can help you.”

“Help me with my problem? Aren’t you the guardian of this village?”

“It’s been pretty boring until you came here. That was the most action I got ever since I arrived here.”

“You must live a rather boring life.”

“Anyway… you get my point.”

I looked down into my hands and gave it a thought. I’ve been searching for my brother for a week and still no clue on where he is. As much as I hate to admit it, I need his help. I didn’t give him an answer until after I paid for the meal and left the restaurant, he says it was my way of apologising after kicking him. He just wanted free food.

We unknowingly passed by the flower shop as I absent-mindedly lead us towards the apartment I rented out. 

“I’m glad you met him, dear.” I could hear a familiar voice call out to me and turned towards it. 

“Hello.” I gave her a polite greeting while Gusion gave her an acknowledging nod. “Ma’am.”

She approached Gusion with a makeshift bouquet in her hands and gave it to him, “For you, dear. You kept us safe for months, take this as my token of gratitude.” 

Gusion politely took the flowers and gave them to me. I was taken aback but took the flowers regardless. “For the lovely lady.”

I was taken aback as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks out of bewilderment. I gave the flowers a closer look and noticed a very familiar flower. I smiled at the lady and thanked her.

“I knew you would give it to her.” She smiled. She turned to me knowing full well I knew what the flowers meant.

“He’s such a romantic.” She said to me.

“Oh yes, quite the romantic indeed.” I gave her a sarcastic reply and compose myself. “My apologies, that was rude of me.”

She just gave us a warm smile in return.

“On your way now. I’ll see you both again soon.” She bid us goodbye and went back into her shop. 

I nodded and walked towards my apartment with Gusion following close behind, I can hear him quicken his steps and he’s soon walking beside me.

I smelled the flowers and turned to him. “Do you know the flower language of Matthiola Incana?”

He shrugged and I could tell that he was uninterested but he asked me anyways. “What do they mean?”

I smiled at him, never answering his question and he never pestered me about it afterwards. Maybe he, too, felt how awkward the encounter with the lady was. 

“Thank you.” I told him as we neared my apartment.

“For what?”

“For agreeing to help me.”

He took one flower from the bouquet and played with the stem. “I never agreed to anything. I merely told you that I can help you, not that I  _ will  _ help you.”

I stopped and gawked at him. “You never asked for my help, princess.”

I took a deep breath, balled my hand into a fist hidden under the bouquet. I can’t pick a fight, not after he hid me from those people. I straightened up and turned to face him directly making eye contact. His eyes are still as cool as ever.

“I’ve made up my mind.” I told him.

“Oh? You’ve decided that you need someone as good looking as me? I’ll check my schedule.”

I bit back the urge to step on his foot.

“No, and as far as I know your schedule is rather empty.”

“No, I’m not good looking or no you don’t need me? From my point of view you’re lying to yourself and that comment hurt, princess.”

“Gusion.”

“Princess.”

“Would you help me find my brother?”

“Say it like you mean it.”

“I do mean it.”

“Do it while fluttering your eyes and with the sweetest sing song voice.”

“You’re making me cringe here.” 

“I’m just messing with you, Princess.”

He stretched out his hand for a handshake which I took, his hand is surely bigger than mine, the grip is firm too. 

“Gusion Paxley, at your service, Princess.” 

“Thank you, Gusion. Please call me Guinevere.”

He rolled his eyes and I can see playful glint in his eyes.

“No need, Princess. See you tomorrow.”

I raised a brow at him. “We haven’t agreed on a meeting point yet.”

He turned on his heel and waved goodbye.

“I know where you live.”

I could do nothing but gawk at his retreating back. 

“Paxley huh...” I whisper to myself before going into the direction of my apartment.

I met with the landlady not short after. She was very understanding despite the last minute decision of me moving out unexpectedly, and of course I made sure to pay for the entire month since she has nothing but kind to me. 

“There were a group of men that came here looking for someone who looked a lot like you, young lady.”

My breath hitched and I stared at her in horror.  _ Had she given me away? _ Seeing my reaction, she nodded to herself.

“I see, it was you. Don’t worry, I keep my word about my tenant confidentiality. Your decision to move out confirmed my suspicion.”

I was careless and walked around as myself, clearly a sore thumb, as Gusion would word it. 

The landlady took my hands in hers and gave me a warm empathetic smile.

“You must be running away from something terrible, dear. I’m here to support you because I was once like you. May you blessed on your journey to whatever it is you seek.” She released my hands and started walking away from me. 

“Just leave the key in the deposit box when you leave. Tell that handsome young man to take care of you, as well.” 

I nodded knowing she won’t see it but I did it anyway. I brought my hand to my now warm cheeks, flushed. I went on my way towards my apartment and started packing up my things. I was about to pack up some toiletries when an idea popped into my head.  _ That’s right!  _ I immediately pulled out a small book in my satchel and looked up a particularly handy spell and grabbed my cloak before heading out.

I made my way around the village, making sure I’m taking the inconspicuous routes since those Paxley mages might still be around here. I never thought that I had to move like an assassin to make my way around the village. It was twilight when I finally found myself at the exit. I made sure to look around my surroundings before heading out. 

I needed this one important ingredient for my spell to work perfectly. Psychotria elatra. It was very convenient that the village was near a rain forest. I leaped on the first branch I see to get a better view of the area. This plant won’t be that hard to find, especially with its bright red color.

I jumped from tree to tree for the next 30 minutes searching for the plant and breathed a sigh of relief when I finally found them. Bright red and looking as ridiculous as its name. I jumped in front of the plant, taking a few leaves and placing them inside my satchel when I sensed powerful energy heading towards my direction at an incredibly fast rate.

I managed to jump far enough and at the nick of time when the spot I was previously on got blasted by a powerful surge of energy. Curses. My head snapped to the source of the spell and my eyes widened in disbelief. Scores of mages looking in my direction, looking straight at me.  _ The Paxleys! They’ve seen me!  _ I snapped at myself for being foolish enough to assume they left the village. 

No Choice.

I started gathering energy in the hand and sent an energy ball their way. The mages dispersed in a blink of an eye and soon enough, I felt one go right behind me. I gathered magic into my legs and leaped to the farthest branch and leaped once again, leaving behind one of my clones. My eyes scanned the area looking for an ideal battle area, I could barely hear my heart beat as I concentrated on my senses. I hid behind the tallest tree and took a big breath before settling for low, quick breathes. 

The mages foolishly gathered at the center of the forest, the area is big enough to take care of them in a matter of seconds. I took a deep breath and gathered my magic into my legs once again. From my spot I leaped from my position and landed directly in the middle of the group. The mages were knocked up and unable to move, I then settled for my strongest spell, the Violet Requiem. As I released massive amounts of anti-gravity magic, the mages bodies bounced multiple times, taking a huge amount of damage knocking them all out. 

I smiled at myself for a job well done, knocking out the enemy. I suddenly felt a cold sensation along my back, making the hair stand.  _ Danger!  _ Before I could turn to face the enemy, I felt the sensation of cool metal against my back.

“Found you, Miss Violet. You did a number on my men, I’m impressed.”

Curses.

“Who are you?” Stupid question. I know who he is. He was the one who held a conversation with Gusion earlier.

“That’s for me to know. The Paxleys’ are not happy with your little adventure. They sent us to find you and bring you back unharmed. If you’ll just follow my instructions, you will be back home, unscatched. Otherwise… well we’ll see what happens” The malice in his voice is enough to send my blood boiling.

“Bold move.” A second voice inserted. This one was a comforting familiar voice.

The mage behind me choked as I felt the metal drop from my back to the ground. I was about to turn around when Gusion snapped. “Don’t turn around.” and I complied.

“Well, well, well. Looks like the Paxley reject had a little secret after all. You hiding your girlfriend?” The foolish man was taunting him and I heard Gusion chuckle.

“Useless as ever.”

“I’ll have you kno-” the man couldn’t finish his sentence as I heard the sound of flesh being sliced and his voice choking on thick liquid. The man behind me immediately dropped to the ground twitching as he choked on his own blood.

“Gusion, I…” I was about to face him when he suddenly appeared in front of my cupping the side of my cheeks and staring into my eyes. 

“Princess, I need you to listen to me. I need you to close your eyes for a second, okay?”

I nodded hesitantly keeping my eyes fixed on his. 

“I need you to close them now and not open them until I tell you to.”

I took a deep breath, inhaling the stench of iron in my nose and closed my eyes. As soon as they closed, I felt his hands leave my face and then the sound of flesh being sliced once again. I stopped counting after hearing it ten times. The stench of iron grew stronger by the second. It felt like forever before I felt his hand wrap around mine and tugging me, urging me to follow him.

“I can walk, you know.” I told him, breaking the silence between us.

“I know, but you can’t see where you’re walking. We’re inside a forest and you’re wearing heels.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Not yet.”

“We’ll probably get out of this forest by dawn if we keep this up.”

I heard him sigh and suddenly felt the sensation of being lifted. 

“I’ll carry you, Princess.”

“Wha-” before I could properly reply to him, he jumped and I felt the sensation of moving at an incredible speed. He could sense my confusion when I felt him stop.

“Incandescence. I developed it early with my light magic. It allows to travel at an unbelievable speed almost as if I’m teleporting. You can open your eyes now.”

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the handsome smirking man. I was still in his arms and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I ungracefully landed on my behind when I attempted to release myself from his grasp.

“She’s beauty but she’s not so graceful.” I can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Ha, ha, very clever.” I stood up and dusted my skirt. “I could have handled it.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Were you stalking me?”

“No, Princess. There was a loud explosion near the village so I had to investigate.”

“Thank you.” I told him. “Thank you for helping me.”

I noticed a speck of blood on his cheek and instinctively wiped it away with my thumb. He smiled. Devilishly handsome. I was in awe of his face before I realized I was staring and immediately pulled away.

“You’re welcome. So what were you doing in the forest like an idiot?” he says to me.

I cleared my throat and pulled out the plant from my satchel. “This. I needed this.”

“Did you rip someone’s lips out?”

This time, it was my turn to choke. “Wha-? I’ll have you know that this is a plant, a rather provocative plant, but necessary. I need it for a spell.”

“You need...hooker lips…”

“You’ll find out tomorrow.” I gave him a playful wink before stashing the plant back to my bag.

He tried talking to me in a casual manner, probably hoping I don’t notice what we left behind. I found a small pool of blood in the corner of my eye and knew exactly what had happened. I knew it was best not to ask him, so I didn’t.

He and I exchanged playful and sometimes flirtatious banter on our way back into the village.

I need to thank him properly. The animals and rain forest will be probably be thankful for the nutrients they’ve been blessed with tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are irregular.


	4. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere and Gusion set on their way to find Lancelot.

I looked around my apartment making sure I had everything I needed, taking the trinkets I created with me. Sure enough when I left my door Gusion was already there.

“Took you long enough.”

“Good morning. We never established a time.”

“I was here since 5 am.”

“How romantic.” I replied rolling my eyes at him.

I presented the pair of earrings to him with a smile on my face. “ I noticed you had your ears pierced.”

He smirked and took the pair from my hands. “A gift. My Princess is generous.”

I took a ring and slid in on my finger. “Wear them and tell me how you feel?”

He shrugged and clipped on the black earring. “I feel nothing. Is this supposed to be something special?”

I smiled and pointed towards the window casting our reflections. Gusion nodded in amusement.

“Great work princess, a glamour charm. How effective are these?” tapping on the earring.

I looked around and pulled him behind a nearby tree. 

“I made these over night. The earrings and ring work as the charms where I stored the glamour magic. Those ‘hooker lips’ were the last of the ingredients I needed. The magic is extremely concentrated and took most of the night to fuse. These should last us for at least half a year.” 

“I’m impressed but I doubt it would take us that long to find your brother now that I’m here to help.”

“I’m the top student of the academy after all.” I replied smugly. “The 6 months max is for precautionary measures. We might run into trouble and need to blend in”  
  


I took a quick look at Gusion and all he’s carrying is a small bag. “Is that enough for you?”

He followed the direction of my eyes to his bag, and nodded. “Has been for months.So about the charm… White hair huh…good looking as ever.” he jokingly told me as he stroked his chin and ran his fingers along his silky, now white, hair..

“Humble as ever. Let’s remove the earring and ring first, they’ll find us immediately if we’re seen leaving the village but never entering it.”

“Point taken.”

After sliding off the ring from my finger and his earrings from his ear, we made our way to the village exit. It was a good kilometer away from the village and into the forest where I started wearing my ring, and he, with the earrings.

“They’re looking for a red-head wearing a purple dress. I’m afraid they’ll have to try harder.” I giggled to myself.

“You still look like a well-off young lady. Even the way you act shows you are.”

“Act as my butler then.” I grinned mischievously.

“Pardon?”

“You look the part.”

He stayed quiet for a while. I can see the visible veins of annoyance on his forehead. I giggled to myself again.

It was when we stopped for a quick break a few miles away from the village that he started interrogating me. I was washing my feet in the river when he sat down next to me, soaking his feet in the river as well. “Why did you run away? You could have settled this whole ordeal without all this effort.”

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes then at the river in front of me. “Freedom. I never had freedom. I’m a Baroque, I hail from a family of master swordsmen. My brother was an excellent swordsman, the best there is. My father tried to get me to learn and I did, for a short while but then I discovered that I could do magic.”

I stopped and took a quick glance at him making sure he’s listening. I can see it in his eyes that he knows. He knows the feeling. “Go on.” he motioned for me.

My gaze returned to the river absent-mindedly and then I continued.

“My father tried to bribe me with jewelry, a garden and anything beautiful to get me to agree but I fell in love with magic. Our adviser told my father that I should nurture this gift and, he allowed me to practice. I soon entered the academy and was introduced to anti-gravity magic. It was the most wonderful feeling of all time. It felt like I could do anything.”

I looked at my hands, gathering bits of energy enough to make it glow.

“I also practiced magic in my spare time and managed to create a new form magic.”

“Is it the one you’re using now?”

“Yes and no. It was also around that time I think I met your brother? Or was it you? I can’t recall.”

I can feel him raising his brow at me. 

“I do remember wanting to kick his butt since I thought he was intruding.” 

“Pffft!” surprised I turned to face Gusion, his ears red and his face red holding back laughter. 

I tilted my head in confusion.

“I wish I could have seen that. Might be one of my older brothers, but if you do see them now please feel free to do some butt kicking. I highly encourage it”

I gave him a light punch on the arm and laughed. “You really hate your brothers.”

“I don’t hate them, they’re annoying but I don’t hate them...just the elders of my family. I’ll tell you about it some other time but this is your story first. Please continue.”

“A gentleman, well thank you kind sir. Alright, I look forward to your story.” I played with the tips of my rose bracelet. 

“When I returned to the academy, everything went smoothly. I kept acing all the exams and challenges they throw at me. Of course, I graduated early and at the top of the class.” I gave him a cheesy grin. 

“Ah, miss popular. You were probably the academy’s idol.”

“Was I? I can’t recall.” I playfully tapped the tip of my finger to my chin.

“All right miss perfect, you may continue.”

“Thank you kind sir.”

“It was a few months after I left the academy that I started receiving marriage proposals.” I laughed. “The nerve. Did they think a woman like me would settle down as soon as possible? I easily turned them down I had so much potential and so much to achieve. However, there was one that wasn’t addressed to me but rather to my entire family.” I paused as Gusion finished the sentence for me.

“My family.” he looked quite disappointed and a bit irritated.

“Correct. Cute _ and _smart” I teased as I started playing with the water, splashing with my feet. 

“My father was pretty sure about this proposal. I kept refusing but my father tirelessly tried to convince me to accept. _ It’s never gonna happen! _I told my father. He can’t force me to give up my freedom”

I splashed the water with hand and then some towards Gusion. He didn’t flinch but he did return the playful splashing. “I guess this is enough for today.” I looked up at the sky and before getting up and dusting my skirt. I never noticed that it was already night fall.

“How far did we walk?” I asked him as I started drying my feet.

Gusion looked up and we both heard our stomachs grumble.

“Far and long enough for it to get dark and forget about eating lunch.”

“Do you know if we’re near another village?” I asked as I tried to control the embarrassing sounds from my stomach.

Gusion pulled something out from his bag and handed it to me. “Here”

It was a piece of bread, big enough for the both of us.

“Thank you.” I took the bread and broke it in half. “Here’s your half.”

“And so she _ can _ share.” he smirked. I nudged him playfully.

“I owe you a lot, Gusion.”

“You owe me nothing.”

I closed my mouth for a second, contemplating what I would say to him next.

“No, I owe you everything. My freedom is on the line for this.”

He stayed quiet the entire evening until it was time to discuss our resting place and guarding shifts. We settled for spot surrounded by citronella plants. ‘The best place to sleep to avoid getting devoured by mosquitoes. I refuse to die in such a pathetic way.’ As Gusion would put it. We started a small fire to keep our area warm. I felt at peace despite the hard ground and sounds of the nocturnal animals.

The next morning, I woke up with my back against a tree covered in a blanket. I tried going back to sleep until I released where I was...and who I was with…

I stood up and dusted my now blue skirt. “Gusion?”

“Good morning, Princess. I know we discussed about look out shifts but you looked too comfortable to disturb.” a voice from above. I looked up and found Gusion sitting on a tree branch eating a piece of fruit.

“Thank you.” I look down in shame. I wasn’t able to keep my end of the bargain.

Gusion yawned. “You can watch over me next time.” 

I look back at him and smiled. He understood.

* * *

**GUSION**

I didn’t know why I did it but it felt right. As soon as I approached her to change shifts, she looked too comfortable to disturb and so I didn’t. Maybe it was for the best since as soon as I turned my back, I heard some rustling from a nearby bush.

I jumped on to one of the nearby tree branches and started investigating the noise without getting too far from my very female companion. 

“Are you sure you saw that girl walk here?” I heard a gruff voice say to someone who I assume is his companion. 

“Yes. Seems like she’s alone and definitely worth a lot of money. Don’t know which family she is from but we’d probably get a hefty amount for ransom.”

My eyebrow raised. Who does this degenerate think he is? Kidnap Guinevere? She’s gonna kick his ass. 

“We could also enjoy her for a bit before turning her over. We’ll never promise that she’ll be untouched. Quite a beauty, that one.” The man laughs at his perverted plan. Imitating a thrusting motion._ As if I’m gonna let that happen. _

“Okay. You’re gonna die. “ I whispered as I threw a dagger to his direction grazing his cheek. The man quickly turned to my direction and I smirked. This man looks like a mass. Unkempt beard and unwashed hair. This man and his companion probably hasn’t showered for weeks.

“Hey caveman, what are you doing out this late at night?”

The man glares at me and takes my dagger from the ground, wrapping his greasy fingers around my beloved dagger. Just a bit more.

“I could say the same thing to you, pretty boy.” He gives me a once over. “You’re not from here are you? You could sell a lot. Yes… definitely a lot. You and that pretty lady we’ll be taking.”

I scoffed and jumped down from the tree branch. Walked towards the man. He was slightly shorter than me but bulkier. Better.

“You can’t win against me, boy.” He smirked as he pointed to his companion behind me. Before he can touch me, I buried one of my daggers deep into his companions throat as I kept my eyes on the man.

“Are you sure about that?”

In a desperate attempt to fight back, he tries to stab me with my very own dagger. I smirked. The dagger stopped an inch away from my chest.

“You forget, that’s my dagger.” I saw the look of horror in his eyes before I released 10 more daggers piercing his body. The man immediately dropped dead, gashes all over his body and a huge huge in his chest courtesy of my daggers.

“Suits you.” I said to his corpse before I fixed my scarf and noticed that I was clean. I expected blood, but there was none. “That’s interesting. This charm can’t adapt to stains.” but I know that I’ll still reek of blood so I made my way to the river close by and took a quick bath.

When I returned Guinevere was still on the ground..and did she guys spread her whole body? Must be the type to hog the bed. I lifted her in my arms and placed her near a tree and covered her with the blanket I found in her bag. I gave her head a quick pat. “That was a close call, princess. I’m glad I was guarding first.” I felt her still but still sound asleep.

“You look harmless when you could wipe out an entire field of mages. You are one strong mage.”

I smirked and went around to look for fresh fruits around the area.

It was a few hours after the incident when she finally awoken and a bit confused. Different emotions went through her facial expressions until she settled on one, disappointment.

I yawned. “You can watch over me next time.” 

She smiled. So worth it. 

We stayed in comfortable silence while walking towards our next destination. It was a small village nearby that had fishing as their main source of their income. 

“The beach can help up unwind and maybe find my brother. He’s pretty ...err…”

“Idiotic?”

“That and he likes to show off…” I shrugged at her attempt to describe her brother.

“Can you tell me what he looks like and what he likes?”  
  
“Showing off, fencing, alcohol, competition.. His face...:” she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Well, princess. Good news is that no one can recognize us and bad news is that we stick out like a sore thumb.”

We were walking along the village market area when she accidentally bumped into a stranger.

I heard her apologise to stranger.

“Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a tall man, blond hair a bit eccentric, smug face, likes referring to himself as a tiger.” 

I saw the man shuffle and raised my eyebrow. He wasn’t bad looking but something wasn’t right. I saw his hand make its way to Guinevere’s back and the next thing I know, he was down on the floor clutching his now bloody nose. I let out a low whistle.

“Nice.”

“Well he was no use.” She said to me while cracking her gloved knuckles. 

“Brilliant take down, Princess.”

“I hate fakes. I also hate it when people think they can take whatever they want.” as soon she spun around to face me, the bloody man on the floor grabbed her ankle, causing her to lose balance.

I didn’t think I just moved and caught her in time before she fell to the floor. Soon enough my arm was around her waist and my foot on the asshole’s face, stomping it. My face was too close to hers, I could feel her breath on my cheek and the color on her face deepening. Her green eyes looked nervous, pupils dilated. 

“Are you alright, Princess?”

She cleared her throat and briskly pushed me away avoiding my gaze. 

“Thank you.” She turned and began to walk further into the market. “Let’s go. This one hasn’t seen my brother.”

I smirked. “No, I don’t think he has.”

I kicked the man on the floor before I followed her deeper into the market.


	5. Moonlit Bleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere and Gusion are still on their way to find her missing brother and they may just have a lead.

It’s been 3 weeks since I joined Guinevere on her journey to find her brother. We’ve been staying from one inn to another, discussing out plans on where to find her brother next. So far it’s either she meets a creeper that thinks they can score with her or people that are completely useless. While she asks around the village like a normal person, I work at night, checking if her brother is more active at night and avoiding being seen during the day. So far, I get nothing.

I learned from Guinevere that the last time she saw her brother was before he got piss-drunk in a bar and got into a fight with a huge group. Maybe he’s out acting like some sort of vigilante ** _ or not_ ** as I have no lead.

Guinevere is a nice lady and I’d hate to have her join my wretched family, whether it’s her own volition or her fathers. I won’t let those has beens get what they want and whatever Guinevere is planning when she finds her brother, I hope it would work. 

It was late in the evening when I returned to the Inn, tired and irritated. As soon as I stepped in front of my room, I sensed the presence of another. I quickly took out my dagger, firmly grasping it in my hands and ready to attack whoever broke into my room. I slowly opened the door, ready to send my dagger flying to whoever is inside when I noticed a familiar figure on one of my chairs. 

“Why are you in my room, Princess?”

I flicked on the lights and there she was, sitting on my chair with her legs crossed and her finger intertwined like some sort of Godfather to a mob. I admit she looks good with that pose but my priority is currently her not-so-unwelcome presence in my room. I narrowed my eyes at her as I returned my blade to my carrier. 

“Just wondering why you’re out every night.” She tilted her head, her voice had a tint some emotion I can’t identify. “Why  _ are  _ you out every night?”

I raised my brow at her as I made my way to the bed, detaching my belt and throwing it on to a nearby table. I gave her an exasperated sigh before positioning myself on the bed facing her direction. 

“What I do at night is none of your business, princess.” I made sure my voice was stern but not offensive. I guess I failed when she uncrossed her legs and made her way towards me with her hands on her hips.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I thought we were friends. I’m worried you ran off somewhere, got into a fight and I wouldn’t be able to find you.”

“What if I was with company?” I teased her with a smirk. Of course I didn’t have company. I have standard with who I keep around me and so far with only Guinevere being around me, my standards are pretty high. 

“Gusion, are you some sort of rake?” she looked at me surprised, her voice with no hint of accusations whatsoever. 

I was taken aback, faking the hurt on my face. “ Princess, how low do you think of me?”

She sighed and sat next to me. “My apologies. I just wanted to know...and I just wanted you to know that I trust you.”

“Then don’t worry about me getting into trouble. Trust me on that.”

“Yes, well I want you to trust me too.” She turned to me, her lips curved up a little shy of a smile.

“I trust you. I’m helping you, remember?”

“You are. Can you help me with something then?” She green eyes bore into mine and I just couldn’t look away.

“What is it?”

“Where are you every night? Seriously?” Her face deadpanned. Of course… I walked into that…

I sighed. “Fine.” Took me another second before I could tear my eyes away from hers. “I was gathering intel at night wondering if any of the night folk have seen your brother.”

This time, I felt her hand on my head giving my hair a good ruffle. 

“Hey! I’m not a dog, princess.”

“I know and thank you for taking the extra mile in finding my brother but I’m afraid you are sorely mistaken if you think he would spend his nights walking around time. He loves his beauty rest, has a bit of a narcissistic personality.” She laughed. “Reminds me of you.”

This caused my to raise both my brows at her. “Excuse me, princess but I am nothing of the sort.”

She scoffed. “You most definitely remind me of him. You’re both very skilled swordsmen and you like to talk about your looks.”

“It’s not my fault my swordsmanship is almost as good looking as I am.”

A realisation hit me. The Baroques were a family famous for the sword, if I were to meet her brother, I would be able to test out my skills on swordsmanship with the best swordsman of the land. 

“Hey, Princess… let’s say… I do meet your brother and he I got into a sparring session. Who would win?” 

Guinevere brought her index finger to lips, tapping playfully as if she’s in thought. “I don’t know. Best to find out yourself. My brother is a tricky one to catch.”

Guinevere stood and started making her way out through the door when I called her out.

“Hey! I still want to know how you got into my room?”

Guinevere had mischievous grin on her face when she turned to face me.

“I simply told the receptionist that butler forgot to bring me bloomers and I had to get them back… Also some jewels to bribe her. She seems to be...taken with you.”

It was after Guinevere left my room when I realised what she said.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M YOUR BUTLER?”

The next morning, I made my way to the reception to check out of the inn. I was waiting for Guinevere to arrive so we could check out together when I had a sudden idea. It wasn’t long before Guinevere was approaching the receptionist when I called out.

“My Lady! I hope you are okay?” I approached her, pretending to examine her body. “I was worried that I might have overdid it last night.”

The look of horror on Guinevere’s face was priceless, the scandalous gasp from the receptionist was a bonus.  _ “So they have that kind of relationship.” _ I heard the receptionist say under her breath. This is fun.

I brought my hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. “I’m afraid I may have been too intense with you, my lady. I’ll be gentle next time.”

I felt Guinevere stiffen.  _ Sweet revenge.  _ It was a good second later when she finally reacted with a nervous cough.

“Right, yes. Well I’m fine. I can-” I took her hand hand and wrapped my hand around her waist guiding her towards the receptionist “- walk  _ fine _ . Thank you very much.” she said with gritted teeth.

During the checkout process, I could tell the receptionist’s eyes was bouncing from me to Guinevere and vice-versa. When we finished and grabbed our bags, the receptionist pulled sleeve and whispered into my ear. 

“Sir Sonata, whatever it is you are going through. Just know that I am rooting for your love with Lady Fleur.” She gave me a sheepish grin and a playful thumbs up before returning to her work.

When we exited the establishment I could feel the anger raging from Guinvere’s body but instead of confronting me, she waited until I was close enough before she- “Ow! What was that for?” she stomped on my foot.

“Gusion, that was embarrassing! I am not that kind of lady.”

“Well you’re not Guinevere Baroque right now. You are Lady Fleur of House Bleu and I’m your quote unquote Butler Sonata. Which by the way, I’m still mad about”

I heard her heave a deep sigh before she turned to face me, her face red either from embarrassment or anger. “Gusion…”

I raised my hands in surrender. “Not gonna say sorry. We’re even now.”

“Fine.” she huffed and started walking towards the village exit.

“My brother isn’t here either. If I could just have something of his that he currently has in possession then I can use a tracking spell to find him.”

I understand what she’s feeling now. Like she’s being shackled to an invisible wall, forcing her to stay where they want her.

“You really hate the idea of this arranged marriage.”

“That’s just it. It’s arranged, therefore not my choice. If only I had freedom…”

I could only nod sympathetically. I found my freedom, I’ll help her find hers.

It was another couple of weeks before we finally found a clue about her brother’s whereabouts.

“Really?” she beamed at the barista taking her order.

The barista nodded as he poured milk into her drink. “It was hard not to notice him. He stood out in the crowd of customers. By the way he acts, I figured he was born with a silver spoon.”

“Is there something he said that indicate where he would be?” 

The barista brought his hand to his chin, trying to jog his memory.

“He kept mentioning flowers and some sort of lake. I think he also kept on talking about someone called Odette? But that’s all I can remember. I’ve only seen him once.”

As the bartender passed Guinevere her drink, she grabbed one of his hands and clasped it in between hers. “Thank you.”

I didn’t know what I felt or why I felt it when I saw that happen, but I did. Some weird feeling that started bubbling within me. It didn’t last long as she removed her hands from his right after but there was a slight nagging feeling that remained . 

She took my hand and lead me towards a table by the glass window as she looked at me excitedly. Her eyes sparkling under the gentle sunlight. 

“I am close to finding my brother, Gusion!” I haven’t seen her glow this much in the weeks we spent together. I feel glad that I can finally help her find her freedom, but why did it feel so bittersweet.

That night, I snuck out of my room again and spent some time on the current Inn’s rooftop.

I laid on my back as I looked at the moon lighting up the dark surrounding area. Why am I feeling so unsettled? My questions were answered when I heard a group of people talk with a very interesting topic. I jumped from my place and landed on a branch directly on top the men.

“The forest was a massacre. All the mages they sent before us had their throats slit. The boss thinks that the group might have encountered some powerful thieves but nothing was missing from any of their items.” a man in a cloak started as he made himself comfortable on a nearby rock.

_ Ah. Those wussies. _

“It’s gruesome. I saw the photos. Those mages were a pretty powerful bunch.” one of the men added.

“They were presumed to be unconscious while they had their throats slit. They choked on their own blood. Ruthless. Although they were sent to capture Ms. Violet, I wouldn’t believe she’d go as far as killing the Paxley mages.” another added.

I took a look at their surroundings and found that it’s a group of 4 men. Should I gauge their strength or just kill them on the spot. 

“Well whatever that was, I hope we won’t encounter that. Boss has doubled our fees to catch the killer and Ms Violet.”

_ Screw it.  _ I removed the earrings, the glamour magic disappearing revealing my true appearance. I stashed the earrings in my pocket.  _ Ready.  _

“Did he now? Tell me, how is my father doing?” the sound of my voice caught their attention, lifting their heads to look up to see me.

“You’re that banished Paxley.” one mage pointed a magic staff at me as if to scare me. I played with the blade I took out before I called them out. 

“They couldn’t control me, so they had to release me.” Dropping to the ground, I made my way to one of the men. “Tell me, what will you do once you find this Ms Violet?”

The mage scoffed at me. “You won’t be able to help anyway.”

For a split second, the mage’s eyes widened.

“Ah, you must have realised something.” 

The mage took a step back before signalling the others to do the same.

“You. You killed those mages, didn’t you?”

I played with the blade of my dagger, the light of the moon reflecting ominously at the mages.

“You see… I just had to finish the job. She must be very important since father has not given up on his search despite much of his manpower gradually dying off. No pun intended.” I smirked but not for long as a score of magic orbs made their way towards my direction blasting what was behind me into bits.

“My, my. You’re gonna wreck havoc near an Inn? Father’s standards have dwindled.”

More orbs appeared in front of me at an astonishing speed. Dozens of glowing magic orb illuminating the forest floor. 

“She’s inside the Inn, isn’t she?” one of the mages started, his magic staff pointed to my direction. “That’s why you’re here. You’re working together. Get her boys. I’ll handle him.”

_ Oh no, you don’t. _

As soon as he gave the order, the three other mages dashed out of my sight heading towards the Inn.

I quickly shot my blade at the mage in front of me, hitting his chest directly. He was too slow for me as I teleported to his front and shot out 5 more daggers, creating a hole in his chest until he slumped to the forest floor. I quickly followed the direction of the mage and retrieved my daggers with my magic. It wasn’t long till I found one of the mages, the slowest one and with a blink of an eye, he too, fell. 

_ Two more.  _

I reached the front of the in where one of the two missing mages stood guard, most likely awaiting my arrival. 

“I was hoping you’d never reach us.” the mage spoke, his staff in hand, shaking in fear.

_ Good. _

“ I don’t have time. Just die.” it took 10 blades to stop this man. I wasted enough time. 

I rushed towards Guinevere’s room and found it open. I immediately rushed to the door finding her in some sort of chokehold by the last mage. She didn’t move much or speak. I expect her to be insulting the man right now. It was then that I realised what it was. I’ve seen her use it before. 

I took out my blade aiming at the mage in front of me.

“You willing to risk hurting the princess, Paxley has-been?” the man smirked as if he has an advantage over me.

“There is no risk here.” I smirked as I felt Guinevere make an appearance behind me. “That there is a clone, and now you will die.”

I lunged forward, the clone disappearing into a cloud of smoke as I stabbed the man in the chest. Another 10 daggers pierced through the mage as he glared at me, his eyes never leaving mine as he started spewing blood from his mouth. 

“You can’t protect her forever” the man choked as I recalled my daggers, piercing the mage 21 times in total.

I watched as the mage dropped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. I took a deep breath before turning to Guinevere. She gave me a smile and slowly made her way towards me, her arms wide open. I dropped the dagger and opened mine. She immediately ran towards me and gave me a tight hug as she buried her face in my blood soaked chest. 

“Thank you.” I heard her whisper into my chest. “If it weren’t for you, I would still be dealing with them.”

I hesitated before returning her hug. “Am I not a monster in your eyes, princess?”

She shook her head. “No, you’re Gusion. Just Gusion”

I didn’t know why that made me happy but it did. 

She pulled away from me but not before I felt something warm against my cheek. A small peck. I couldn’t tell with the lack of lighting in the room, but I could see a hint of red staining her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She pulled away completely, examining my clothes.

“Please take a bath while I prepare our things. They found us here, no reason to stay any longer. Please use my bathroom. I’ll gather your things first.”

And just like that, she ran out of the room. I brought my hand to where she kissed me and smirked. 

_ Always surprising me, Princess. _


End file.
